


The Secret Ingredient (2009)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2009 [17]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Advent Challenge 2009, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gojyo and Hakkai share a cup of eggnog one evening, it winds up being unlike anything either of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Ingredient (2009)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Advent Challenge 2009. Prompt: Eggnog

A light snow was beginning to fall as Gojyo entered the cottage he shared with Hakkai. "Yo!" he called as he kicked off his boots and gave his head a shake, sending a sprinkling of snow flying everywhere. Not bothering to remove his jacket for the time being, he headed into the kitchen and set a bag on the counter which contained a bottle of an opaque, yellowish liquid and a shaker of spice. He glanced toward the doorway when he saw Hakkai enter the room, and after giving him a nod, he lit a cigarette. "So, what's this stuff again?"

Hakkai grinned as he pulled the milk bottle from the bag, and as he got out a pot, he said, "It's called eggnog, Gojyo. It's a very delicious drink, and it becomes even more so when it's heated a little and mixed with a bit of liquor."

The hanyou arched a brow and smirked. He did have to agree that alcohol made most things better. "Yeah? Well, it doesn't sound so great from the name."

The brunet chuckled as he turned the flame on low and carefully poured the contents of the bottle into the pot. "You can't judge something by its name alone. It really is good. It's made with milk, cream, sugar and eggs. And Jiang-san puts some spices into it, too. I'm going to add some brandy, and a bit of rum and whiskey. Trust me, you'll love it."

Gojyo wrinkled his nose a little. To be honest, the idea of drinking eggs didn't really appeal to him, but Hakkai had a point about trying it first. And when it came down to it, the kappa was willing to do pretty much anything the healer asked of him. Still, he shrugged and made a noncommittal sound, and as he unzipped his bomber jacket, he said, "It's colder than a witch's tit out there. I'm going to go make a fire and try to thaw out some."

"Well, thank you for going and getting this for me. I really do appreciate that." He gave the redhead a soft look, and then he returned to his task of free-pouring the various spirits into the pot. "And a fire would be very nice. We can sit together as we enjoy our drinks."

"Yeah." He smirked a bit as he headed into the other room. Given the choice, there were a lot of things he'd rather do with Hakkai than just _sit_. Once he was in the other room, he took off his coat, and then secured his hair back with an elastic before he began digging through the woodpile. It wasn't long before he had a cozy fire crackling merrily in the hearth. He sat in front of it for a while to warm himself up, and when he could feel his fingers and toes again, he moved back to sit on the couch, his ashtray beside him on the end table. Soon, a warm, spicy aroma began to penetrate his senses, and he inhaled deeply, only to look up in surprise when Hakkai handed him a mug topped with whipped cream and a light dusting of spices, and a spoon. As he looked at the decadent beverage, he found himself torn. On the one hand, his brain was telling him that it was _eggs_ in there, and to shun the drink he'd been offered. But his eyes and his nose insisted that he at least taste it - after all, it certainly smelled heavenly. He gave Hakkai a small smile when the brunet sat down next to him, and after watching the other take a sip, he exhaled heavily. _He seems to be enjoying it, so what the hell?_ he thought, and he tried the eggnog.

It was nothing at all like what he'd expected.

Instead of being slimy and gooey and reminiscent of raw eggs, the drink was creamy and rich, and the generous amount of alcohol in it warmed him better than the fire had. He could taste vanilla and cinnamon, and other spices that he recognized but couldn't place. And it was _good_! "Mm!" he remarked, and he grinned at the other. "You were right. It's great!"

Hakkai chuckled around the rim of his cup. "I told you so," he replied, and he scooped out a spoonful of whipped cream and licked it off.

Gojyo's mouth went dry as he watched the small pink tongue clean the utensil, and when he realized he was staring, he cleared his throat and took another healthy drink of the eggnog. "So, why don't you make this yourself, 'Kai?" he asked, more for want of something to say than genuine curiosity. "It doesn't sound like there's much to it."

The demon smiled a bit as he ate another spoonful of cream. "There's a trick to it. If you don't make it correctly, you get something like runny scrambled eggs when you try to heat it. Jiang-san keeps the secret very close to her heart."

Gojyo nodded at that, and his expression turned thoughtful. He knew the old woman, and he bet that he could charm the recipe out of her if he put his mind to it. Not that he really went for the old babes, but he'd make this one exception for Hakkai. Still, the thought sent a shiver of revulsion through him, and he quickly took another drink from his mug to numb himself. Having drank all the liquid, he spooned the cream from the bottom of his cup, and when he was finished, he set it aside. "Man, that was good."

The brunet nodded. "It's a nice winter treat." His expression turned slightly impish. "Would you like another?" he asked. "There was enough for two each." He saw Gojyo nod, and he took their cups back to the kitchen, returning with refills a few minutes later.

The two fell into companionable silence when Hakkai sat back down, and the hanyou slowly sipped at his eggnog, wanting to make it last since that was the end of it. His gaze turned to the fire, and he fell into a sort of trance, watching the flames lick at the burning log. After a few minutes, however, he glanced to his side when he heard a soft giggle. Arching a brow, he noted Hakkai's pinked cheeks and the glassiness of his eyes. "'Kai? You ok?"

The healer giggled again and nodded. "Mm hmm. Do I not seem ok?"

"Well, yeah, but..." He cleared his throat. "What're you, uh...what's so funny?"

Hakkai grinned and wrinkled his nose a little as he leaned a little into his friend. "Nothing really. I'm just with you and I'm happy. Is that strange, Gojyo? That I'd say I'm happy here with you?"

"No, I'm glad you're happy, 'Kai. That I make you happy." Crimson eyes widened a little when the other leaned into him and cuddled up against his side - not that he was complaining, but it was unexpected. He frowned a little as he looked down at his cup. There was a lot of booze in it, but compared to how much the two of them could drink in an average evening, it was barely anything. And besides, he'd never once seen Hakkai so much as tipsy, let alone drunk, so that didn't make a lot of sense. "Um, Hakkai?"

"Yes?" the other drawled as he looked up at him, the green eyes both glassy and completely relaxed.

Gojyo's mouth worked silently for a minute as he tried to figure out a tactful way to pose his question. At a loss, he just plowed forward. "Not for nothing, but, uh...are you drunk? Or something?"

At that, the brunet burst out laughing. "Drunk? Oh, Gojyo, that's presposterous...perpspostrous...speropspertrous...that's just plain silly! You know that alcohol has very little effect on me!" He giggled again, then he sobered some. "Although, I have felt like this once before..." Suddenly, his eyes widened a little. "Gojyo, when you were at the store, what did you buy for me?"

"Pumpkin pie spice."

"Oh...oh dear! Ah haha ha!!" He started giggling uncontrollably at that, and through his laughter, he managed to say, "I wanted baking spice, not pumpkin pie spice."

Gojyo arched a brow as he watched the other, failing to see what the hell was so funny about that. "What the fuck's the difference? They were out of the one, but the shopkeeper said they were pretty much the same thing."

Hakkai was still laughing as he leaned over and whispered, "Similar, but different. Pumpkin pie spice has allspice in it. I'm allergic to allspice."

The redhead sat back at that. "Oh shit! I didn't know, Hakkai! I swear, I didn't! Do...do you need to see a doctor or something?"

The brunet shook his head. "No." He giggled and slipped his arms around the hanyou, resting a heated cheek against his friend's. "It's not like that at all." He grinned a bit. "It just makes me -"

"Goofy?"

The healer rolled his eyes. "I prefer to think of it as playful." He managed to get himself under control, and giving his friend a coy look, he added, "At the very least, I'm relaxed enough to where I forget to be uptight about things."

Gojyo arched a brow. "Relaxed, huh?" Leaving the brunet where he was, he slipped his own arm around the slender waist. That he could do. "How long does this last for?" He smirked, obviously quite amused by the whole thing. "And you're not going to go all paranoid on me when you come down, are you?" he teased.

Another fit of giggles escaped the brunet. "Mm, maybe twenty minutes?" he offered. "And no - not unless you ask me to move from this spot."

The kappa grinned. "Oh. You like that spot, do you?" The grin widened when he felt the nod against his cheek. "Why would I ask you to move, then?"

Hakkai shrugged as he brought one hand up to tug the rubber band free from the kappa's hair, and he smiled a bit as he watched the crimson tresses spill down the other's shoulders. "Don't know. Maybe _you_ don't like me in this spot."

Gojyo's expression softened at that, and he cuddled his friend a little closer. "You know what, 'Kai? You could stay there forever, and I wouldn't say a word."


End file.
